


Rain Before Rainbows

by Fledgling



Series: Maturity [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus puts himself between Smokescreen and certain death, at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was all his fault.  
Smokescreen stared at the prone form lying on the berth before him through the spaces between his fingers.  
Optimus. His leader, his idol, his… lover.  
It had been an ambush; a clever one, at that. A fake signal, planted by the Decepticons to lure them out. The second that the GroundBridge had closed behind them- himself, Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee- the Cons had sprung into action. Arcee had taken the first hit, being the first out of the portal. She had been immediately knocked out. After that, it was a matter of taking up defensive positions and calling frantically for a new GroundBridge.  
The Insecticon had come from nowhere. One moment Smokescreen was aiming at Dreadwing, the next he was being plowed into by a flying, screeching ton of metal. The Insecticon had quickly flown off, but Smokescreen had no time to be relieved. Dreadwing had his weapon aimed directly at his helm. Smokescreen had offlined his optics, not wanting to watch his own death.  
A death which never came.  
From what Bumblebee had told him, he screamed like he had been shot. He might as well have been.  
Optimus had placed himself between the two of them, taking the shot for Smokescreen. The shot aimed for his head had hit his larger lover in the chest.  
A fraction of an inch, Ratchet had told him. That was all that saved Optimus’ spark.  
After that, everything was very… fuzzy. He remembered going back into the fight. He remembered helping Wheeljack carry Optimus back to base once Ratchet got another GroundBridge open and Wheeljack and Bulkhead had been able to come through to help them. He remembered standing there, body cold and trembling, as Ratchet and Wheeljack began to work on Optimus, unable to do anything. Bumblebee had chirped and whirred at him, slowly pulling him away and to the wash racks. It hadn’t been until then that Smokescreen realized that he was covered in drying energon.  
After scrubbing the mess off of him, he managed to stumble to his quarters and collapse on the berth. He lay there, staring unseeing at the wall. He fell into recharge at some point, because the next thing he knew Wheeljack was shaking his shoulder and telling him the Optimus was going to survive. He had bolted up and out of his quarters, and ended up in his current state: alone in the medbay, staring at Optimus.  
Gently, Smokescreen took one of Optimus’ servos. “Optimus…” he croaked. He laughed dryly. “They think I idolize you. That I just see you as a mentor, or some father-figure.” He pressed his lips to the servo, sighing. “They’re so wrong.” He laughed again. “It’s funny. We’re so worried about what everyone will think if they find out. And yet, we’re always so close to not having anything for them to find out.” He traced one of the weld marks on Optimus’ chestplates.  
“I know you’re there, by the way.” he called over his shoulder. As he turned back to Optimus, he heard a sigh and two sets of footsteps approach him. A servo landed on his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, kid.” Wheeljack offered. Smokescreen nodded. The Wrecker sighed, squeezing his shoulder. “I know what it’s like to come close to losing the one closest to you. It never gets any easier.”  
Smokescreen nodded again. He turned his helm slowly to look up at Ratchet. The medic was staring, optics flickering from him to their leader.  
“You and he are… together?” he finally asked. Smokescreen glared at him, nodding sharply. Ratchet sighed, shaking his helm. “Not the best of times to start a relationship.”  
“Like you can talk.” Smokescreen spat out, flicking his gaze purposefully at Wheeljack.  
Ratchet’s optics lit up, and he opened his mouth, but Wheeljack cut him off. “Hey hey, easy. No need to go on the offensive.” he said placatingly, stepping between the two of them. He pointed at Smokescreen. “That started before this mess did.” He turned to Ratchet. “Save it for later. Not now.” he said, subtly tilting his head towards Optimus.  
Ratchet glared at him, before huffing and walking out. “Whatever.”  
Wheeljack turned back to Smokescreen. “He means well. He’s just worried, justifiably so.”  
Smokescreen scoffed. “He has a nice way of showing it.”  
Wheeljack shrugged. “He’s always been like that.”  
Smokescreen looked up at him skeptically. “How have you put up with him for so long?”  
Wheeljack laughed. “He’s not that bad underneath it all.” He shrugged. “We make it work.”  
Smokescreen turned back to Optimus. “You two bonded?”  
Wheeljack smiled fondly. “Yeah.” He put his servo back on Smokescreen’s shoulder. “You two make each other happy?”  
Smokescreen nodded.  
“Good. Then I have no problems with you two bein’ together. Ya both need it.”  
Smokescreen gave him another skeptical look.  
Wheeljack shrugged. “You need someone ta ground ya. He needs someone to keep him happy. Ya do that for each other.” He let go of his shoulder, walking to the door. “Take care of each other, kid. For everyone’s sake.”  
Smokescreen nodded, continuing to stare at Optimus’ body. Slowly, he rose, moving to climb onto the berth beside him. He curled up against his side, flopping an arm over him and resting his head over his spark, just to reassure himself that it was still there inside of him. He jerked as an arm slowly curled around his back. He looked up, smiling at fond but very dim optics.  
“Optimus.” he sighed.  
Optimus smiled back, slowly squeezing his hip with very little pressure. Smokescreen offlined his optics, settling on the berth. If he ignored the sounds that filled the medbay, he could even pretend they were in Optimus’ quarters like every other night.


	2. Chapter 2

“Easy, Optimus.” Ratchet warned, helping the semi sit up.  
Optimus nodded. “I know, old friend.”  
Smokescreen pouted from where he was standing on his other side. “Hey, how come he gets a pet name and I don’t!”  
Ratchet scoffed. “Puh-lease.”  
Optimus smiled. “I'm sure I’ll think of something, Smokescreen.”  
“Good. How do you feel?” Smokescreen asked.  
Optimus swung his legs over the side of the berth. “If Ratchet is releasing me, I must be in very good shape.”  
“Good.” Smokescreen repeated, pecking a kiss to his cheek. He stood beside Optimus as he rose slowly from the berth, ready to support him if needed. Optimus stood with ease, stretching the stiffness from his body.  
“You have done an excellent job, Ratchet.” he commented, rubbing his finger along a weld mark.  
“Just doin’ my job.” Ratchet said, running one last scan over Optimus. He looked up at his leader. “You’re healthy enough to be released.” He pointed a finger at him. “Take it easy though! No battles, no work, nothing strenuous! Now,” He pointed to the door. “Get out of my medbay!”  
They both left quickly, not wanting to face the medic’s wrath. Smokescreen laughed as the door closed behind them, leaning against Optimus’ side.  
“I think he liiiikes you.”  
Optimus smirked. “We both know that’s a lie, Smokescreen.”  
Smokescreen shrugged. “Eh. Still though.”  
Optimus rumbled, walking down the corridor. “Are you jealous?” he teased.  
“Pfft.” Smokescreen shook his head. “No! I- hey, wait. Where are we going? Our quarters are that way!” he said, pointing in the other direction.  
“I know. I wish to check on the others. I recall Arcee being injured in the fight.”  
“Oh.” Smokescreen rushed to catch up with him. “You know, for just getting out of the medbay, you move fast.”  
“Ratchet is good at what he does.”  
As they walked out of the corridor, several heads turned to look at them.  
“Optimus!” The children cheered, rushing over to meet them. Bumblebee whirred at them disapprovingly, but followed close behind.  
“Hello children.” Optimus greeted.  
“We heard you were injured. Are you alright?” Raf asked.  
“I am feeling much better.” He turned his gaze to the motorcycle standing behind them. “Arcee. I see you are doing better.”  
Arcee smiled. “Our medic can work miracles. How long will you be out?”she asked, looking at the welds on his chestplates.  
“A few days.”  
“Bummer.” she shrugged. “Let’s hope the Cons stay out of trouble.”  
“Aw, c’mon Arcee! We can take them on!” Smokescreen said.  
Bumblebee whistled at him. Smokescreen scoffed. “What? It’s not my fault Dreadwing decided to aim for me!”  
Bumblebee beeped, before transforming and opening his passenger door.  
All three children groaned. “Aw, is it time to go already?” Miko whined.  
“What have I said about whining, Miko?” Arcee chastised as she transformed.  
“Don’t do it.” Miko replied, climbing in after Raf.  
Optimus watched them leave, feeling a tug on his arm. He looked down, rubbing his thumb under Smokescreen’s optic. “Yes?”  
“You. Berth. Now.”  
“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” Optimus acquiesced as the tugs became more insistent.  
The walk back to their quarters was in comfortable silence. Once they were inside, Smokescreen immediately pushed the larger mech in the direction of the berth. Optimus chuckled quietly, walking over and lying on the berth. Smokescreen followed, plopping on the berth beside him with a happy sigh. Optimus smiled fondly, carefully turning on his side and throwing his arm over the smaller mech, pulling him closer until they were flush against each other. Smokescreen made a happy noise, laying his servos over the arm and against the chestplates in front of him. He pressed a kiss to the plates that covered Optimus' spark, nuzzling his face against them and offlining his optics.  
"Recharge well, Smokescreen." Optimus whispered fondly to the smaller mech, already in recharge, before offlining his optics and falling into recharge himself.


End file.
